Help Me Please
by Jasmynee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto each find two members of the akatsuki and want revenge but will they gey it or will they get something much better.


Chapter One; revenge is the greatest punishment...

A/N/ Hey you guys i keep coming up with new idea's or see good plots from other fanfics. i wanted to wright this down before i forget because its been bugging me in my dreams for a while ever read this one fanfiction. well tell me if its good. oh i'm gonna find the fanfiction that inspired me so i can put it up so you guys can see it and read it but it is in my fav's. flames are welcome but please say them nicely i want to improve but my feeling are hurt pretty easy i guess its because i'm 14 but yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the akatsuki and everyone was getting ready for there newest misson. Pein was waiting in the meeting room when Sosari , Deidara , Itachi , Madara , and Hidan came in. They were all that was left of the akatsuki now that everyone else was dead. Pein hated them all and had no use for them thats why he was just gonna turn them into children , knock them out and leave them out in a forest.<p>

" Well hello my dear Akatsuki , before we start the meeting i wanted you guys to drink the tea infront of you and tell me what you think of it , Kanon worked really hard on it " Pein said in a calm tone. Each member didnt seem so sure about it but did as they were told. Nothing had happened.

" Okay well what do you think " Pein asked.

" Oh. well it's really good Pein sama. un " Deidara said as everyone else just nodded their haeds in agreement.

" Good. Well now that's done on with the meeting , I have a vary important misson for you five remaining members "

" Hn. Pein sama are you sure that you need all five of us to go "

" Yes Itachi , I need all of you to go on this misson just in case something happen's , that way you'll already have backup , your misson is to capture the nine tails , you'll need lots of sleep so after were finished go to your rooms for rest you'll need it , your all dismissed " Pein concluded the meeting.

* * *

><p>MeanWhile...<p>

Sasuke and his team were setting camp when they heard a boom.

" wh-what was that " karin stuttered.

" Hn. Karin can you sense chakra from here " Sasuke asked.

" um yes. Two. Would you like me to go see what it is "

" Hn. Yes , go check and report back to me when your done "

With that Karin disappeared through the tree's , leaving her three teammates to wait until she got back , not ten minute's later did she reappear with a look of confusion.

" Hn. What did you find "

" Well i dont really know but i think i just saw'll a kid version of Itachi and Madara Uchiha " Karin panted , having run out breath , before she could say anything more Sasuke had already disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down at the two small frames infront of him , indeed , lying in the dirt was two year old Itachi and Madara. This was his chance to kill them while they layed weak in the dirt , as he raised his kunai an idea stroke , why kill them when he could make them his slaves. After deciciding that Sasuke the two kid over his shoulder and carried them off.<p>

* * *

><p>MeanWhile...<p>

Naruto was on his way to the hotspring's when something caught his eyes , walking over carefuly Naruto found two chidren lying in the grass. Naruto knew who they were and it made him angry , but that soon faded when he saw blood and semen dripping from the inside of Deidara's thigh's.

' Bastard was raped ' Naruto thought to himself kneeling down and shaking the boy awake.

" oi. Wake up "

slowly the boy opened his eyes , and looked up at Naruto before fear took over him and he screamed out.

" Noooo! Dont hurt me! I'll be good! " The small boy sobbed as Naruto picked him up and rocked him back and forth look around for help. After searching around he decided to wake sosari up and take them both to a nearby hospital.

* * *

><p>Itachi slowly opened his eyes looking around the room he was in. It had a wooden nightstand , a small closet , and an old futon. His whole body hurt from head to toe as he tried to sit up only to fall back down agein.<p>

" Hello nii san i'm glad to see your awake "

Itachi turned and his eyes widen with fear , anger , and shock because standing in the doorway was none other than...

* * *

><p>Well thats the end of chapter one.<p> 


End file.
